


Exception

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this one fantasy...  May 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

This is a little embarrassing to admit, so you've got to swear never to talk about it, okay? Okay.

I'm a teenage guy, and I have lots of fantasies. Some dirty, some pretty innocent, most normal teenage fantasies, and one... kinda gay. Really gay.

I swear I'm not like that! It's just this one idea. Every guy gets it into their heads and starts wondering what it would be like to sleep with another guy. That's normal.

It's of Issei. ...I don't like the idea of sleeping with Shinji, he seems like he'd be kind of rough. I'm not going to do it with some creep I don't know. Issei's the only other guy I know well, and if you squint it almost seems like he likes me.

So in this one and only fantasy, we're in my room, sitting down. We're talking about something - changes every time, usually something stupid like the weather or if Fuji-nee was particularly loud today - when I decide to lean in and kiss him.

He spends most of his time indoors, so his lips aren't particularly chapped. Issei goes red in the way that he does, you've seen it, right? After a bit, he kisses back, gently.

See why this is normal? It's just like sleeping with a girl, only it's a guy. There's nothing wrong with asking what-if.

So, if I were into guys like that, I would deepen the kiss even further, as far as he'll let me - which is pretty far. His hands cling to my shirt, and I wish he'd just take it off. Eventually I do it for him.

Issei's eyes go wide, and he breaks the kiss to suck on my neck. It feels... nice. He doesn't know what he's doing, but neither do I really. ...You're not allowed to repeat that to anyone, either. Anyway, he kisses down my neck to my chest, stopping on the way to suck at parts of it. He kisses all the way to my stomach, blushes, and starts pulling off my pants.

This part changes a little, too. Sometimes I let him do it. Other times I stop him and pull his shirt off first, feeling the flat skin that's really not anything like a girl's. It seems fair. He feels me up, I feel him up, even if I'm not that excited by him.

Either I let him or he shoves my hands away and finishes taking off my pants. He folds them up neatly and puts them in a corner, and I usually laugh. Don't look at me like that, I had to do it. If it's going to be Issei, it's going to be Issei-Issei.

I stop laughing when he starts touching me. He knows how to do it. He's done it to himself - at least, I assume he has, it's hard to tell with him. His grip is firm, his pace is slowly rising, and, uh...

At this point I, uh. You know. ...yeah.

Um, I'm pretty sure that in fantasyland I get him off too, but it's really hard to focus on other things after you've done that. I'm not a jerk or anything, but I just don't think about it too much. Sorry, fantasy Issei. No offense, you were great and everything, but...

Anyway, that's my one and only fantasy that's remotely gay. I'm telling you a big secret by saying this, so don't betray my trust, please?

...who are you calling? Isn't that... Issei's number?


End file.
